


love in secret forms

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Stydia, sorta stydia switched au, stydia au, stydia secretly dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Stiles had her beguiled, or at first he did. He was just so natural at it, with his smile that shone like the sun and his eyes that lit up when he spoke- she couldn’t help but feel more in love with him now than she was in the third grade. It was as if he had won her whole world over and all he had to do was introduce himself just a little coyly with a hint of a sparkle in his eyes, leaning on sinewy arms. She was sold. Sold that from that moment forward they were soulmates and her whole life was beginning in that moment. -Requested by an anon: Stydia secret dating au!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I really like this, especially the beginning. I hope you enjoy! Leave comments!

Stiles had her beguiled, or at first he did. He was just so natural at it, with his smile that shone like the sun and his eyes that lit up when he spoke- she couldn’t help but feel more in love with him now than she was in the third grade. It was as if he had won her whole world over and all he had to do was introduce himself just a little coyly with a hint of a sparkle in his eyes, leaning on sinewy arms. She was sold. Sold that from that moment forward they were soulmates and her whole life was beginning in that moment. Except it really wasn’t. He was stuck watching his girlfriend Karen become the Kanima, getting bit by Peter than going missing (naked) for days. His heart was torn, he was left to bleed alone and in the end, Scott ended up going to Mexico with his family for a while to get away from it all. 

That’s when it happened. He was alone all summer and he needed somebody to talk to, and here was this weird girl Lydia that he’d known his whole life, so he started texting her more often and Lydia thought she’d implode at first. Except a few texts a day become a few texts every hour to a few texts every minute to hanging out in backyards and spending the hottest days in his swimming pool. She would show him movies and he would show her books about history and ecology and theories that should have  never existed before. They would watch documentaries about Aliens while eating popcorn and his mom would come and go from the house. She would tell him about Allison and how the whole werewolf thing happened, and how much she misses Scott. Stiles would detail every moment of Scott’s trip in Mexico that he could recount. 

He even tells her about the languages he knows, Polish and German and some Italian, with a little bit of Spanish. She told him about knowing Latin and Archaic Latin and he made her prove it to him. She had then said something funny and he had been so delighted he kissed her, straight on the lips, firm to the press of the mouth, and his tongue didn’t shy from her flesh. Her hands found his hair and she never wanted to breathe different air again, the air that passed between their kisses was the only air she needed. 

Except soon enough School came back and Stiles was playing baseball again, was amongst other people again. Each and everyone of them looked at him a little funny. Even the girls that had once admired him so vastly. Though it didn’t stay like that for too long, there would be moments where the girls would hoard his table and he and Scott and some other guys would be there to amuse them. They would rake at his hair and coo at him like he was some social worker project- she could tell Stiles hated it. 

Except one day after school, on the walk out he was talking to one of the girls Karen had been friends with, Elizabeth Darcy, and he seemed to have no intention of pushing her off. Except… she was really on him. She was closer than she should be, sharing air that wasn’t hers to share, a hand reaching out to linger along his arm as she giggles so enticingly. Her blue eyes flash up at him in the most innocent way and it’s before she glances at her phone than bids him goodbye she kisses his cheek and he seems stunned, a nonplussed expression filled his features. Lydia knows he had no control over this but she doesn’t like it. They had a study date at 5, things would be okay then, they would be, and she convinced herself that.

Except they weren’t. Five O’clock came around and Lydia was at his door, a bitterness seeping in her chest, except Stiles opens the door with relief to see her, kissing her straight on the lips, and she receives it. “Are you okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem angry.”

“Stiles I’m fine.”

“O-okay,” he mutters and lets her into the house, Lydia going straight for his kitchen to set up on the table.

“So I found this new book that I thought you would like and I bought it for you-” he begins talking but she hones him out. Her head is racing on the set thought that he doesn’t genuinely care for her or anything that’s happened between them. She was just a rebound, he was using her. “...And- Lydia? Lydia, hello, are you listening?”

“What’s going on with you and Elizabeth?” 

“What?”

“What’s going on with you and Elizabeth?”

“Nothing is going on with me and Elizabeth. I’ve known her since diapers, why would something be going on between us?”

“She was all over you earlier. Does it ever occur to you how I feel about that?”

“I… I didn’t think she was. We weren’t even touching.”

“She kissed you.”

“On the cheek.”

“She still kissed you.”

“I didn’t know she would. We were talking about this stupid kid in our History class, why is it such a big deal?”

“Because I don’t like it! I don’t like that you can’t tell people we’re dating.”

“I don’t have anybody to tell. And I don’t see what it’s such a problem.”

“Because it feels like you’re ashamed of me.”

“What?”

“It’s like you don’t want people to know you’re dating Lydia Martin.”

“What difference does it make? I’m the nuthead who was running in the woods Naked for two days with no idea why.”

“You’re not a nuthead.”

“Does it make a difference? I don’t do it on purpose Lydia! And I didn’t know she was going to go ahead and kiss me on the cheek- it’s not like she kissed me.”

“Not yet.”

“Lydia it’s not like that.”

“What if it becomes like that?”

“It won’t.”

Lydia turns away from him, leaning into her math homework, the coffee pot behind him going off with a consistent beeping noise. “Lydia, come on,” he pleads.

“Listen I don’t wanna talk right now.” 

Stiles frowns but he lets her stay quiet, maybe she just needed to cool off. He lingers nearby anyways. She puts her headphones in, he does too. She does math homework, he does history. She doesn’t even take the book he bought her home. 

 

Claudia comes home on a Tuesday and Stiles takes off without warning. Everything is spotless, the house is perfect and his fashion designer mother arrives home with delighted surprise, hugging her son once her bags are put down. “How are you?” she asks hugging him tight.

“I’ve been better,” he admits.

“Awwh what’s going on through that head of yours?”

“Just… Lydia and I haven’t been on great footing together. She got upset because I was talking to Elizabeth but nothing happened, we were just talking.”

“So maybe it was the way you were talking,” she cooes.

“I didn’t think I was talking to her any sort of way, you know?”

“Well maybe it looked different than you thought it did, I think you should talk to her with a clearer state of mind. Maybe being secretive about your love life isn’t really working out.”

“Yeah I guess.” he sighs and Claudia kisses his brow. “I should go talk to her right?”

“Definitely.”

Lydia hadn’t really been expecting at the door, curled up by the fireplace with a mug of coffee and a book in her hands, she is barely phased by the knocking that occurs in intervals at her door. In fact, she just let’s her father answer the door because she’s not really looking to get up from her spot. 

“Lydia,” she hears a low, fragile, masculine voice and glancing up, it’s stiles. “Lydia I just… I wanted to talk.”

“About what?”

“About us.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Stiles.”

“Yes there is,” he argues. “You’ve been avoiding me, you won’t answer my texts-”

“And now I don’t want to talk. Pity.”

“ _ Lydia _ .”

“I don’t  _ owe _ you anything.”

“I never said you did! Just… whatever you think you saw between Elizabeth and I, it wasn’t what it looks like. It’s not like that Lydia.”

“Right and if I made out with Scott, it wouldn’t be like that.”

“Those are two entirely different things.”

“Are they? Well they seem similar to me.”

“Because you don’t know what happened.”

“I’m not looking to find out.”

“I’m sorry if it looked some sort of way but-”

“It’s not like that. Why don’t you tell me again as if I didn’t hear you the first time?”

“Well why don’t you listen so I wouldn’t have to say it again.”

“I’m listening. All I hear is bullshit.”

“You’re not listening hard enough, I’m trying to fix things.”

“Why so I can be your pretty little secret? So I can watch girls sit in your lap and flip their hair off their shoulders for you so you can get a good look?”

Stiles sort of looks away. “I don’t let it happen often and I don’t think there’s anything to look at.”

“Well they think you do.”

“I want things to be different.”

“Different how?”

“I want to tell people, and take you out without worrying and… it doesn’t have to be a secret.”

“You’ve said it before. You always say we’re going to tell people  _ soon.  _ It’s been months. When did you plan on telling people, after we graduate?”

“It’s harder than you think!”

“It’s not that hard!”

“Listen if you wanted to, I would text everyone I know right now to tell them we’re dating.”

“We’re not dating anymore.”

“I wasn’t aware we broke up. Did you plan on informing me?”

“Why? So you could-”

“I mean I would have at least brought flowers and dressed nicer.”

“You should’ve brought flowers anyways.”

“Just check your door in the morning.”

He had clicked the ‘order’ button on a gift basket that he’s hoping she won’t throw in the trash. Lydia raises an eyebrow.

“Now am I texting people or not Lyds?”

Lydia sips her coffee, curling up a bit. “You don’t have to tell anybody anything.”

“What?”

She sighs, putting her book and coffee down, trailing over to him and taking his arms. “You don’t have to tell anybody.”

“That wasn’t an option. It’s either happening right now or it’s happening tomorrow.”

She laughs.  _ Stubborn.  _ “Well if you kissed me and handed me that book tomorrow, I think it’s enough.” 

Stiles smiles and places a benevolent kiss to her tender, pinked lips and Lydia at first receives it, before she returns it, a hand cupping his cheek before parting. 

“I’m sorry for being an ass.”

“It’s not your fault, Stiles.”

“Totally my fault.”

“Now you’re being an ass.”

“Jeez sorry,” he mumbles playfully and her smile lights up her whole face, hands twining at their sides.

“I forgive you,” she finally decides after their few moments silence. So love could come in secret forms of language and tongue, forgiveness came beside the word love, that maybe he messed up but she did to. She forgave him, because she loved him, and he accepted her, because he couldn’t stand a life without her. 

“And I won’t let it happen again.”


End file.
